This invention relates to a changeable power sensing switch that uses a sensor switch to sense and receive an external control signal and processes and output signal to actuate a work unit.
Conventional power switches are mostly mechanical type that transmit an actuating signal to trigger a work unit to perform action required such as lighting a lamp, igniting a fire and the like.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional power switch 1 which includes a face plate 2 in which a plurality of switches (such as a first switch 3, a second switch 4, a third switch 5) are located. In the switches, there are respectively a first indication light 30, a second indication light 40 and a third indication light 50. The face plate 2 further has a plurality of snap hooks 6 for positioning and may be fixed on a wall or selected location by means of screws 7.
Besides the mechanical type switch, there are also metallic touch sensing switch, photoelectronic sensing switch, audio sensing switch, infrared light sensing switch, ultrasonic sensing switch and the like. They also have structural limitation and limit range of sensing signal.
All of the conventional switches set forth above have restriction in size, appearance and operation mode. Each type of switch has its functional and application limitation.
It is an object of this invention to provide a changeable power sensing switch that has a sensor and control circuits to detect a wide range of external signals and to actuate different kind of work unit to perform a variety of output desired for enhancing the design versatility and functional practicality.
Accordingly to this invention, the switch may include a sensor and an actuating circuit for receiving and processing signals, and output signal through an output control unit. The switch may also include a power source to drive all elements in the switch. The switch may further include a control circuit for adjusting sensor parameters to get optimal sensitivity to detect and receive a wide range of external signals. The switch may include light emission elements for indicating working condition.